1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a multifunctional hand tool, which can be conveniently used as various tools with different functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various conventional hand tools such as screwdriver, hammer, wrench, etc. Each of these hand tools only has one single function. Therefore, when a user needs to perform different operations, the user must prepare various hand tools at hand. It is quite troublesome to carry a number of hand tools, which have a considerable total weight. Moreover, when storing these hand tools, much room is occupied.